Intramedullary nails are used in bone surgery for the obturation of a medullary canal or cavity. Considering the very different diameters and lengths of the canal zone or cavity to seal, according to the type of bone, the age of the patient and the bone region which is concerned, it is necessary to dispose of a medullary nail of determined diameter and length for the operation, which leads to keeping a very large range of nails, of the order of 250 models about. The management and use of such a stock are of course complex and costly.
Moreover, the known nails have often a mechanical strength which is insufficient, particularly in longitudinal compression, which is detremental when putting them in place as well as when they have been set. Such known nails do not allow an anchoring in the medullary canal or cavity walls, thereby limiting their applications.